wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Metzen
Chris Metzen was the Senior Vice President of Story and Franchise Development at Blizzard Entertainment. Biography Metzen began his career in Blizzard Entertainment as an artist,Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Human manual, pg. 35 while the storyline was left to Allen Adham and Ron Millar. In Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness he took a bigger role as the designer of the story, but also made artwork and voice acting.''Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition'' manual, pg. 94 In Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Blizzard Entertainment outsourced Cyberlore Studios to do the game and Metzen was in charge of storyline consultation and editions. His style characterized the earlier Warcraft, StarCraft and Diablo series and he eventually became art director. Eventually his position as Vice President of Creative Development (circa 2009) had given him the reins over lore and storylines created for the games of the Blizzard franchise, the foundations of which were laid by previous designers. On Monday, September 12th, 2016, Blizzard Entertainment announced that Metzen would be retiring. A blue post on his behalf (presumably written by him) was posted by Kaivax on the General Discussion (US) forum. Kaivax|date=12-Sep-2016 11:53 PM PDT}} The exact day that will be his last is unknown. Voice acting He is believed to be the voice of Nefarian, and has confirmed he voiced Ragnaros , and a number of unspecified bosses in World of Warcraft. He is also the voice of Thrall in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, The Frozen Throne and World of Warcraft and the voice of Rexxar in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Furthermore, he voiced King Varian Wrynn ,Deathbringer Saurfang / Dranosh Saurfang in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. In Starcraft, he voiced the Terran Marine, Terran Battlecruiser and the original Ghost. He Also Voices Thunder in the Netflix Show. The Dragon Prince. Other works ] ;Books * Alliance & Horde Compendium, co-author * Of Blood and Honor, a warcraft novel * Manual of Monsters, co-author * He was also part of "Creative and Rules Design Assistance and Additional Material" staff for the entire Warcraft and World of Warcraft RPG series. As well as Interior Artist for several of the books. * Metzen also supervises the lore created for the pen & paper rpg, mangas, and novels. ;Videos * Azeroth Choppers (appearing as himself) Notes * He has voiced numerous characters in the Warcraft and StarCraft games. * In World of Warcraft, his responsibility extends into coordinating with artists to create environments that give players a sense of continuity and cohesiveness. * Metzen has used the alias "Thundergod" in multiple online venues, and also self-styles himself as "The Bourbon Cowboy". * Metzen's favorite hero in Warcraft lore is Malfurion Stormrage. * In an interview about the Warcraft movie he revealed that "His heart lies with the Horde". Personal touches * The Feast of Winter Veil features a quest to rescue Metzen the Reindeer from kidnappers. Doing so rewards players with the ability to transform their mount into a similar-looking reindeer. * Additionally, there is an officer of the Argent Dawn (and later Crusade), Avenger Metz, who bears a strong resemblance to Metzen's avatar on Sons of the Storm. *In StarCraft II, the pilot of Thor looks very much like Metzen and says "I, AM A THUNDERGOD!" after being clicked several times. See also *Metzen on lore References External links ;Interviews Category:Voice actors Category:Blizzard Entertainment employees Category:Warcraft II voice actors Category:Warcraft III voice actors Category:World of Warcraft voice actors Category:Artists Category:Writers